Circuit breakers are typically found in load centers, service entrance boxes or auxiliary circuit panels and are generally intended for manual operation by human hands. Therefore, the internal mechanical operating components of the circuit breaker are designed to function properly in response to the speed at which force is applied to the circuit breaker operating handle by the human hand. However, in some applications remote or automatic operation of the circuit breaker may be required. In these situations an external source of force such as a motor, solenoid, pneumatic cylinder, flexible cable or other device capable of applying force to the circuit breaker handle can be used. An interconnecting mechanism transfers the force from the source to the circuit breaker operating handle. These interconnecting mechanism generally employ a fork-like operator that rigidly engages the sides of the circuit breaker operating handle during the ON-OFF operations. Typically the external source will be operate at a slower speed than normal human interface with the operating handle to prevent damage to the operating handle, the connecting mechanism and/or the external source or because of power limitations. If the speed at which the operating handle is moved between the ON and OFF positions is too slow, arcing can be initiated between the fixed and movable contacts of the circuit breaker as they begin to close or open. Arcing of the contacts can severely reduce the service life of the circuit breaker and in extreme cases can cause failure of the circuit breaker. Therefore, a mechanism that provides additional speed to the circuit breaker operating handle at an appropriate time during operation would be desirable to prevent contact arcing and to maintain or prolong the normal service life of the circuit breaker.
Before one embodiment of the invention is explained in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction described herein or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced or being carried out in various other ways. Further, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology used herein is for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.